


The Plague (Part Two)

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: With Hutch seriously ill from the plague, Starsky is frantic to find the international assassin who is the source of the disease.
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	The Plague (Part Two)


    THE PLAGUE (Part Two)
    
    Season 3, Episode 9
    
    Original Airdate: November 26, 1977 
    
    Written by: Bob Kelljan 
    Directed by: William Douglas Lansford
    Created by: William Blinn
    
    Summary: With Hutch seriously ill from the plague, Starsky is frantic to find the international assassin who is the source of the disease.  
    
    Cast: 
    

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Janet Margolin ... Dr. Judith Kaufman

Frank Marth ... Dr. Meredith

Jean Allison ... Helen Yeager

Al Ruscio ... Roper

Alex Rocco ... Thomas Callendar

Patrick Labyorteaux ... Richie Yeager (as Patrick Laborteaux)

John Alvin ... Grocer

Michael Payne ... Secretary

John Tuell ... Gate Guard
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hospital Quarantine Room**
    
    KAUFMAN: Well, how do you feel?
    
    HUTCH: Humiliated.
    
    KAUFMAN: Why?
    
    HUTCH: How would you like to walk around all day in a paper dress that makes you look like Florence Nightingale?
    
    KAUFMAN: It's what's underneath that counts.
    
    HUTCH: Now you tell me.
    
    KAUFMAN: I think you look cute.
    
    HUTCH: Keep talking like that, I'm gonna break right through this window.
    
    KAUFMAN: It's your mouth.
    
    HUTCH: What is?
    
    KAUFMAN: That vulnerable upper lip. Gets right to a woman's heart.
    
    HUTCH: You're just talking like that because you're out there and I'm in here.
    
    KAUFMAN: That's right.
    
    HUTCH: Well, don't do it.
    
    KAUFMAN: No, I mean it, but I wouldn't have had the courage to say it, except for the conditions.
    
    HUTCH: "Conditions"? That's a hell of a way to talk about a death sentence.
    
    KAUFMAN: I have to get back to the lab.
    
    HUTCH: Why?
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Yeager House**
    
    RICHIE: Is he gonna die?
    
    HELEN: I don't know, Richie. 
    
    RICHIE: I thought he was all well. Why'd he have to go out again?
    
    HELEN: Well, he's cool now. I think he's gonna be all right.
    
    RICHIE: He's nice.
    
    HELEN: Richie, don't like him too much.
    
    RICHIE: Why?
    
    HELEN: Just don't.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Hospital Lab**
    
    KAUFMAN: Why don't you go to the lounge and get a little sleep.
    
    MEREDITH: There's so much work and no time.
    
    KAUFMAN: You haven't slept.
    
    MEREDITH: Okay, I'll take a break. I'll get some coffee and be right back.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Hospital Quarantine Room**
    
    HUTCH: How's it going?
    
    MEREDITH: It's going.
    
    HUTCH: You look lousy.
    
    MEREDITH: Thank you. How are you feeling? Any symptoms yet?
    
    HUTCH: Well, I'm a little weak, I guess. Probably because I've been cooped up in this place. No progress, huh?
    
    MEREDITH: Every time we eliminate another possibility, we're narrowing things down.
    
    HUTCH: In other words, no progress. What's that picture? Does that have anything to do with the epidemic?
    
    MEREDITH: Everything has to do with the epidemic. Picture's of the killer.
    
    HUTCH: Can I see it?
    
    MEREDITH: Why?
    
    HUTCH: Because I've finished with my movie magazines. Can I see it, please?
    
    MEREDITH: It's magnified 100,000 times.
    
    HUTCH: It's an ugly little thing, isn't it? That's the sucker that's multiplying inside me?
    
    MEREDITH: I'm afraid so.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Rental Car Parking Lot**
    
    STARSKY: All right, thanks.
    
    HUGGY: Hey, Starsky, did you get anything?
    
    STARSKY: They ID'd Callendar from the photo, but the address turns out to be a home for retired nuns.
    
    HUGGY: I don't think the sisters will dig that.
    
    STARSKY: What's the word on the street?
    
    HUGGY: Hey. It makes zero look a big number.
    
    STARSKY: Somebody's gotta know something!
    
    HUGGY: Starsky, look, I got Hutch in my heart, too.
    
    STARSKY: I'm sorry. I'm wired.
    
    HUGGY: I hear you. Man, folks on the pavement are more scared of the hit man numero uno than the plague.
    
    STARSKY: Huggy, look, I will empty out my bank account, I'll hock my Torino- 
    
    HUGGY: Bucks don't mean nothing on the street right now. I've been trying up, down, and continuously, and I can't even call in for a favor. I mean, Callendar's on the prowl, and Roper's got his fangs out. It's only fools like us would come between something like that. 
    
    STARSKY: Somebody's gotta know where he is.
    
    HUGGY: I hear you, but nobody's interested in committing double suicide. If that sounds redundant, you got it.
    
    STARSKY: All right. I hear you. Let's keep moving. Maybe somebody will break.
    
    HUGGY: Hey, I ain't quitting, bro.
    
    STARSKY: Nobody's quitting.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Yeager House**
    
    CALLENDAR: I dreamt I saw the boy here.
    
    HELEN: He was here. A long time. He didn't wanna leave. I made him.
    
    CALLENDAR: Why?
    
    HELEN: Because he likes you. Too much. I don't want him hurt again. I brought you some soup.
    
    CALLENDAR: I owe you both.
    
    HELEN: You owe us nothing. We were paid.
    
    CALLENDAR: No, you were paid to give a room to a writer, not to nurse a sick man.
    
    HELEN: Whatever.
    
    CALLENDAR: You know I'm not a writer.
    
    HELEN: Yes. Don't tell me what you do. Just get well and don't hurt Richie.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Hospital Quarantine Room**
    
    KAUFMAN: He looks like a little boy.
    
    STARSKY: How's he doing?
    
    KAUFMAN: By tomorrow, the symptoms should appear. 
    
    STARSKY: How are you doing?
    
    KAUFMAN: I'm exhausted.
    
    STARSKY: You find anything?
    
    KAUFMAN: No.
    
    STARSKY: Hey. Do me a favour and don't ask any questions.
    
    KAUFMAN: Sure.
    
    STARSKY: You got a lipstick?
    
    KAUFMAN: Yeah.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hospital Quarantine Room**
    
    HUTCH: Hey. Oh, boy. Oh, boy. Now it starts.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Police Precinct**
    
    STARSKY: Hey, you got something. I don't care if it's a wild goose chase. Thanks.
    
    DOBEY: What's going on?
    
    STARSKY: Duval over at Counterfeit. Got a call from a grocery in Clinton. Guy never handled anything bigger than a $20 bill. Regular customer, Helen Yeager, just paid for her groceries with a brand-new $100 bill.
    
    DOBEY: Come on, Starsky you're stretching it again.
    
    STARSKY: Maybe, but I'm on my way. Hey, when you see Hutch, you know what to tell him.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hospital Quarantine Room**
    
    HUTCH: Take any more blood out of me, you're gonna turn me into an anemic.
    
    KAUFMAN: We have to see if there's any change in your white cell count.
    
    HUTCH: Sure you do. Ooh. I don't know if I'm hot or cold. This isn't one of my better days.
    
    KAUFMAN: Shh. Don't talk now.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Roadside Farm Stand**
    
    PROPRIETOR: Actually, it was kind of weird.
    
    STARSKY: Why's that?
    
    PROPRIETOR: Well, you know, you expect a wino to kind of pick out some Sneaky Pete or something like that. But this guy, he got a bottle of 12-year-old Scotch.
    
    STARSKY: Is that him?
    
    PROPRIETOR: Uh... I don't know. He was in pretty bad shape. Mmm... Maybe. Maybe. Possibly. It could've been him.
    
    STARSKY: "Maybe. Possibly. Could've been". That's a hell of an ID.
    
    PROPRIETOR: That's the best I can do, officer.
    
    STARSKY: That's good enough. Look, can you tell me where Helen lives?
    
    PROPRIETOR: I don't wanna get her in trouble.
    
    STARSKY: You might be saving her life.
    
    PROPRIETOR: What do you mean?
    
    STARSKY: Trust me.
    
    PROPRIETOR: I don't know the address, but you can't miss it. It's the only house in the area. It's about a mile south of here. You turn right, and in about five minutes, you run right into it.
    
    STARSKY: Thanks.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Yeager House**
    
    HELEN: Yes?
    
    STARSKY: Helen Yeager?
    
    HELEN: Yes.
    
    STARSKY: May I come in? Don't yell, don't scream, if you care about your life. 
    Is he here?
    
    HELEN: Who?
    
    STARSKY: Callendar.
    
    HELEN: I don't know what you're... Mr. Steele. 
    
    STARSKY: Is he here?
    
    HELEN: No.
    
    STARSKY: The truth.
    
    HELEN: He went out.
    
    STARSKY: When?
    
    HELEN: This morning.
    
    STARSKY: When's he coming back?
    
    HELEN: Maybe never. I asked him not to.
    
    STARSKY: Why?
    
    HELEN: My son. You wouldn't understand. What's he done?
    
    STARSKY: More things than I can tell you about. Where's your son?
    
    HELEN: In his room.
    
    STARSKY: Your husband?
    
    HELEN: Canada. Any more questions?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. I wanna see Callendar's room, and I wanna see your son.
    
    HELEN: Well, you're not going to see Richie, because he's not feeling well and doesn't need to...
    
    STARSKY: High temperature, chills, fever?
    
    HELEN: How'd you know? That's what Steele had. I figure it's the flu that Richie caught.
    
    STARSKY: It's not a flu, Mrs. Yeager. Callendar, Steele, he's carrying a plague. 
    It's a killer.
    
    HELEN: Oh... Oh, my God. Oh. Oh, Richie. Oh, Richie.
    
    STARSKY: Don't pick him up, Mrs. Yeager. It's a highly contagious disease.
    
    HELEN: Oh, you think I care?
    
    STARSKY: Do you have a telephone? 
    
    HELEN: Around the corner.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, this is Detective David Starsky of the Metropolitan Police. I want you to connect me with Dr. Judith Kaufman at Lincoln Hospital. Yes, it's an emergency.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hospital**
    
    HELEN: How is Richie?
    
    KAUFMAN: He's in critical condition.
    
    HELEN: I wanna be with him.
    
    KAUFMAN: You can't.
    
    HELEN: I wanna be there.
    
    KAUFMAN: He's in an isolation ward.
    
    HELEN: Well, put me there with him.
    
    KAUFMAN: We're taking you to the observation ward. We're going to give your son the best care we know how. But right now you have to go to Observation.
    
    HELEN: All right. All right. But as soon as you know anything, you tell me.
    
    KAUFMAN: I promise I will. Nurse, take Mrs. Yeager to Observation. I promise.
    
    STARSKY: How's Hutch?
    
    KAUFMAN: His temperature's up, his white count is dropping.
    
    STARSKY: In other words, he's dying. 
    
    KAUFMAN: Yes.
    
    STARSKY: Can I see him?
    
    KAUFMAN: You can look in through the window, but he's too weak to get out of bed.
    
    STARSKY: I wanna talk to him. 
    
    KAUFMAN: I said, he's too weak to get out of bed.
    
    STARSKY: You can put me in a mask. That's what you do with the nurses who take blood. Come on.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hospital Quarantine Room**
    
    STARSKY: Hey.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, yourself.
    
    STARSKY: We're getting closer.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah?
    
    STARSKY: We're gonna nail Callendar any hour now.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Judith will tap his veins, find the serum in his blood, give you a shot. Alakazam, Captain Marvel, you'll be up and around.
    
    HUTCH: It stinks.
    
    STARSKY: Okay. You don't wanna be Captain Marvel? Would you believe...? 
    
    HUTCH: Oh, no, it's no good, Starsk. You never were a very good liar, except when you're undercover.
    
    STARSKY: What can I do for you?
    
    HUTCH: Just take care of that little sucker that's twisting my chest into a knot. You did it. Now, get out of here, will you?
    
    STARSKY: What's the rush? Tired of looking at my pretty face?
    
    HUTCH: No more fun and games. This ain't no fun. And the game is Hutch is dying. So, you get out there, walk the streets and check the sewers, hop in the holds... Oh, God. God. It hurts. It hurts. Now, get out of here, will you? Get out of here.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Meredith's Office**
    
    STARSKY: Look, if we put it on the tube, if we put it on the radio, if Callendar's out there, which I know he is, he'll hear it, he'll see it,
    maybe he'll turn himself in.
    
    MEREDITH: No.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, look, you yourself said the cure is in him. If we don't find him in the next 24 hours, Hutch is a dead man. 
    
    MEREDITH: Now, look, suppose he decides not to turn himself in. He's past the crisis. 
    
    STARSKY: We offer him immunity. 
    
    MEREDITH: Then the Whole city will panic. We cannot do that until it's a last resort.
    
    STARSKY: Hey! My partner's dying. How much more of a last resort do you need?
    
    MEREDITH: Now, look, we cannot make that information public now. Now, maybe in a couple of days, if we can't- 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Roper Estate**
    
    MUSCLE: Yeah?
    
    STARSKY: Tell Roper, Detective Sergeant Starsky's here to see him.
    
    Muscle 2: Yes?
    
    MUSCLE: A stiff here, calls himself Detective Sergeant Starsky, wants to see Mr Roper.
    
    MUSCLE 2: Uh, Detective Starsky from the police wants to see you.
    
    ROPER: With a writ or with a gun?
    
    MUSCLE 2: What does he want?
    
    MUSCLE: What do you want?
    
    STARSKY: Tell him I said "please." And it's about Callendar. 
    
    MUSCLE: He says...
    
    MUSCLE 2: I heard him. It's about Callendar.
    
    ROPER: Checkmate. You fool, you left yourself unguarded on the flank. Let him in.
    
    MUSCLE2: Send him in.
    
    ROPER: My friends get very nervous when someone comes in here with a piece. You can understand that.
    
    STARSKY: Okay. 
    
    ROPER: But you'll get it back as soon as you leave. Do you play chess? How about a drink? Marty, get the man a drink. What? Vodka, anisette, what?
    
    STARSKY: Talk.
    
    ROPER: Marty. Sure. No social amenities. Right to it. You cops got no grace. All right, Officer Starsky. You talk, I'll listen.
    
    STARSLY: Callendar.
    
    ROPER: What about him?
    
    STARSKY: We both know he's got a contract on you.
    
    ROPER: Yeah. And if I did, so what?
    
    STARSKY: We're looking for him.
    
    ROPER: Good.
    
    STARSKY: So are you.
    
    ROPER: If I am, so what?
    
    STARSKY: And if you find him, you're gonna burn him.
    
    ROPER: Oh. That's not very nice talk, Officer Starsky. My lawyer could sue-
    
    STARSKY: Mr Roper, please, I'm not playing games. I'm not a rookie on a roust.
    I need your help.
    
    ROPER: You hear that, boys? Now the cops are coming to Roper for help. Keep that up, you'll ruin my reputation.
    
    STARSKY: It's like this: Callendar's a very sick man. He's carrying the plague. He's not dead yet, but we want him alive. It's very important to us that we find him alive. 
    
    ROPER: Well, that's a very beautiful story. Jim. Anybody here play the violin?
    
    STARSKY: No games, Roper.
     
    ROPER: All right, no games. Yes, Callendar tried to kill me once. And he won't stop, he's a pro. Either he completes the job or his life is over.
    
    STARSKY: Exactly.
    
    ROPER: And you want me to go out there and play pigeon?
    
    STARSKY: That's the only chance we have of getting Callendar.
    
    ROPER: You hear that, boys? The cops can't find him, so they come to Roper to stand up and to be shot at, huh? Bang, bang! Bang, bang, bang, bang! No, no, Mr. Cop. The answer is no. We have our own way of taking care of Mr. Callendar, without Roper putting his tail on the line.
    
    STARSKY: Okay. I didn't think you'd go for it.
    
    ROPER: Yeah. Thank you for consulting with me.
    
    STARSKY: I'm glad you're having a good laugh. Remember it. It might be your last.
    
    ROPER: Hey, Cop, you come into Roper's house and- Are you crazy?
     
    STARSKY: You got it. Here's the deal, Roper. You don't wanna be a pigeon? Okay. You find Callendar before me, you do not burn him. Understand? No killing. Turn him over to me, clean and alive.
    
    ROPER: You don't tell me what to do-
    
    It's all right. It's all right. It's all right.
    
    STARSKY: Callendar. Alive, or else.
    
    ROPER: You don't threaten Roper.
    
    STARSKY: It's no threat. Promise.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hospital Lab**
    
    MEREDITH: Take this to Dr Cooper pronto. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    DOBEY: He's the one in the middle. Thank you. How'd it go with Roper?
    
    STARSKY: Like you figured.
    
    DOBEY: What now?
    
    STARSKY: We don't find Callendar in eight hours, Hutch is a dead man. 
    
    DOBEY: I put 12 more men on the case. Everybody's out there looking. I don't know what more I can do, Starsky.
    
    STARSKY: I do.
    
    DOBEY: Name it.
    
    STARSKY: Go on the air and cop a plea. 
    
    DOBEY: Man from DC said you couldn't do that, didn't he?
    
    STARSKY: We may have to convince him.
    
    DOBEY: All right, suppose he goes for it? Then what?
    
    STARSKY: Callendar will hear it on the radio, see it on the TV, whatever. 
    
    DOBEY: Callendar's gonna figure, why should he turn himself in? 
    
    STARSKY: We offer him immunity.
    
    DOBEY: No. No, I can't do that.
    
    STARSKY: Hey. 
    
    DOBEY: Callendar's a professional killer. 
    
    STARSKY: Okay. Jail for Callendar or Hutch's life. What's it gonna be?
    
    Dobey: Mm, mm, mm, mmm. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hospital**
    
    STARSKY: There's no reason to hold out. The word's out on the street already. Another couple of days, you're gonna have an epidemic. We have to go for it.
    
    HELEN: They said you're busy. Meanwhile, my Richie is dying. 
    
    (on television)
    
    KAUFMAN: The suspected carrier and the only known survivor, who we believe may have produced the antibodies in his own bloodstream, is a man identified as Thomas Callendar. Mr. Callendar is known to be in the city. I repeat, this is Dr. Judith Kaufman. If anyone has seen this man, please contact the hospital immediately, at 555-4598. Thomas Callendar's blood most likely will give us the clue to the serum which can save the victims of this disease. Mr Callendar, if you're listening, it's vital that you contact the hospital immediately. I will now turn the remaining time over to Sergeant David Starsky of the Metropolitan Police Force.
    
    STARSKY: Thomas Callendar, I'm talking to you. I know you're out there, alive, and you can see me or hear me. I'm a cop, Tito. We both know what that means to you. But here's the deal, and it is a deal. You come in, you turn yourself in. 
    You save perhaps thousands of lives. You got your passport out of this country. I don't lie, Callendar. You can count on safe passage to the airport once the doctors have finished with you.
    
    ROPER: (watching tv) I want the airport and the hospital covered now.
    
    STARSKY: I don't know how to convince you to come in, Callendar. My partner's dying. I don't think you care that much about another cop. But maybe if you hear
    Mrs. Helen Yeager.
    
    HELEN: Mr Callen... Mr Steele, please. Richie is dying. Richie is in an oxygen tent, and he can hardly breathe. My Richie, he liked you. Maybe too much. Please, Mr Steele, please don't let Richie die. Please. 
    
    STARSKY: That's it, Callendar. You can save Richie's life, my partner's life, perhaps thousands of other lives. You get my thanks, you get the department's guarantee of safe passage out of the country. I wish... I wish I could figure out a way to get to you, Callendar, to get to your heart. I know you got one. 
    Every mother's son's got a heart, no matter what gone down. Come in. Do it. Please.
    
    KAUFMAN: Do you think he'll call?
    
    STARSKY: He'll call.
    
    KAUFMAN: How can you be so sure?
    
    NURSE: Officer Starsky, there's a phone call for you in the doctor's office.
    
    STARSKY: Starsky. 
    
    CALLENDAR: Callendar.
    
    STARSKY: You coming?
    
    CALLENDAR: Total immunity.
    
    STARSKY: When the doctors finish with you, I promise I'll take you to the airport, put you on any plane to any country that'll take you.
    
    CALLENDAR: Is Richie still alive?
    
    STARSKY: He's hanging on.
    
    CALLENDAR: I'll be there in 15 minutes.
    
    STARSKY: I'll come get you.
    
    CALLENDAR: It'll be faster this way.
    
    STARSKY: I'll meet you in the back entrance of the hospital. How are you coming?
    
    CALLENDAR: I'll be there. Don't worry about it.
    
    STARSKY: He's on his way. Hang on, Hutch. Just hang on. Callendar's on his way. We're gonna get the serum, hear me? Hang on, Hutch.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Taxi Cab**
    
    CALLENDAR: Now, you be very careful, and you drive me to the Lincoln Hospital. You do it quickly and you give me no trouble, you get a $100 bill. You mess it up, you lose your life. Drive.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Hospital**
    
    MUSCLE: He won't show.
    
    ROPER: Quiet. What do you know? Go!
    
    STARSKY: Callendar!
    
    (Gunfight ensues.)
    
    STARSKY: Get some help. We've gotta get him in there. Move!
    
    CALLENDAR: Is the boy still alive?
    
    STARSKY: He's hanging in there.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hospital ER**
    
    CALLENDAR: You're Starsky, huh?
    
    STARSKY: Yep.
    
    CALLENDAR: I got Roper. I just got one more debt to pay, and then I'm all done. Where's the lady doctor from TV?
    
    KAUFMAN: I'm right here.
    
    CALLENDAR: Can you still use my blood?
    
    KAUFMAN: Yes, Mr. Callendar. 
    
    CALLENDAR: Mr. Callendar? Nice. Hey. Don't worry about a thing. Richie's gonna be Okay. I owe you one.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Bay City Airport**
    
    HUTCH: Can't you stay for the weekend?
    
    KAUFMAN: I'm a working lady.
    
    HUTCH: You're a coward.
    
    STARSKY: That's no thing to say to a lady.
    
    HUTCH: Who asked you? Now that we've got no window separating us, you're afraid to take a chance, is that it?
    
    KAUFMAN: You don't believe that, do you?
    
    HUTCH: Well, then, stay and prove me wrong.
    
    KAUFMAN: Gentlemen, it has been exciting.
    
    HUTCH: I'm a healthy man now, and there's still time for you to change your mind, if you think you can handle it. Does that mean yes?
    
    KAUFMAN: No.
    
    HUTCH: Oh.
    
    STARSKY: The question is, can you handle it?
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    STARSKY: Come on, you big blond beauty, I'm gonna take you home and tuck you in. You ain't ready for the big leagues yet.
    
    HUTCH: Guess where I'm gonna spend my next vacation.
    
    STARSKY: In the immortal words of my grandmother, "You should live so long."
    
    HUTCH: No. No, no, I'm gonna live like those dudes do in Azerbaijan. I'm gonna live!
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, well, if I could pronounce it, I might begin to understand what you're talking about.
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, it's that village where those people live to 148, and then some. Oh, forget it. You are looking at a man in the prime of his life with 100 plus to go, huh?
    
    END


End file.
